7 Years Gone
by Crushing the Ordinary
Summary: Link returns to Hyrule 7 years after he left for termina. Monsters are driving back the citizens of Hyrule and Link is seeing visions. And to top it all off, He might just be going insane. T for some language and violence. R & R please!
1. Prologue

**So I've got a new story coming. This is only the prologue to spark interest. I've got most of the plot planned out so weekly updates are the least I can do. :D**

Happy Reading!

Link rose to his trembling feet once again. He gripped his sword with a weak grip.

"Why must you continue to rise up?" He screamed at Link.

He winced at the screaming, he had heard too much noise.

He couldn't die. He'd been through too much. The land of Karina needed him. Trusted him. He had found the six sword pieces. This quest was just like the others.

Link had never feared death before. But now he did.

The Fierce Deity chuckled maliciously.

"I've been waiting for you to use me again." He said with a grin.

Link had defeated the evil in this land. He had freed the people. So why was this happening?

Putting on the Deity mask had freed the evil in it. He had used it to defeat the evil in this land. And this was his repayment for his noble actions.

"Just bow down. I shall spare your pitiful life."

With every ounce of courage he had, Link denied him. It wasn't as easy as you would think. Sure, Link had been afraid, but not like this. Link spat in the deity's face.

"Go to hell!" He shouted hoarsely.

The Deity brought his sword to Link's neck.

"So be it."

Link charged his sword with the last of his mana. He had one shot at this. The deity brought his sword up to finish him off. As he swung Link parried the blow with his own sword. Link still had the mask on. Their swords met and there was a flash of blinding light. The deity's eyes widened in grim realization of what Link had done.

And then the light faded and the deity was gone. Link could feel his spirit inside his own mind. And now the deity would die with him. He dropped to his knees, his sword clanging loudly on the dungeon floor.

And then Hero of Time's eyes went blank. Link was dead.


	2. Seven Years Later Part 1

**Okay, I know this chapter is short, it was intended to be much longer, but I decided to split it into two parts for the sake of actually getting some content out to you guys. I rewrote this chapter at LEAST 3 times so please forgive me if it's not perfect. I'll try and have the other part out later this week. Thanks guys! :D**

He awoke with a start, his eyes shot open. He felt like he had been sleeping for years. A similar feeling came to mind from so long ago when he had awoken in the alternate Hyrule. Link wasn't much for glory but he wished _someone_ could remember that.

When he had returned, all the friends he had made were oblivious to him. Nothing compared to that terrible feeling of waking up as a 10 year old. Nobody respected him as a formidable swordsman, or even a citizen for that matter.

He couldn't believe that he was back in Hyrule. It had been far too long. Once he finished his quest in Termina it had taken him so long to find his way back. He was sidetracked more times than he could remember because apparently, there were quite a few places that had been in need of a hero.

But something, like a nagging in the back of his head, his memories didn't feel quite, well, _real_. But his memories were vivid. There was nothing besides exhaustion to blame it on.

He had finally found someone who had heard of Hyrule and they pointed him in the right direction. He had slept in an Inn near the entrance into the Lost Woods, and had only been awake for a few moments.

He stepped through yet another tunnel of the Lost Woods, hoping to find his way back to the village. After a few hours of wandering aimlessly, he finally sat for a break. He had woken up fine and had one of the best rests of his life last night. But he felt terrible. His head was swimming.

Why would that be? Nothing abnormal had happened since last night. But when his mind fell on the previous night his head began to fog. He could remember, but at the same time, he _couldn't_.

He sighed and let his droopy eyelids close and he fell into a peaceful, albeit short, nap.

* * *

He had finally seen the familiar light that came from the entrance into the village. He was finally _home_. A euphoric rush went through his system and he broke into a sprint.

As he exited the tunnel, a completely unfamiliar sight greeted him. The grin was wiped off his face.

The village was desolate. The tree huts were decaying and there was a small bonfire going in the middle of the village. Link felt a terrible cold engulf him and he shivered. A ragged group of people were gathered around the fire.

If there was any way he was going to get answers this was it, so he made his way to the fire. His body rejoiced in the heat.

The group of villagers turned towards him, pulling out broken and decayed weapons and threatening him. They certainly weren't the eternal children he had left behind seven years ago.

"Back up mister!" A young man about his age yelled at him.

Link obliged, not eager to start a fight.

"Who are you?" The boy demanded impatiently, but Link replied calmly.

"Link. I've come from distant lands-"

The man cut him off.

"Do you know how worried Saria has been about you? She played your song every _fucking_ day hoping you would hear it and return. Or even just let her know you were alive!"

It was Mido. Link just hadn't seen him in so long he had forgotten what his old rival looked like.

"Mido, where is she?" He asked softly.

"She's gone! Because of you! She went into Hyrule field to look for you!"

Link flinched at Mido's harsh tone. He felt terrible.

And a thought he hadn't considered ran through his mind.

"How are you the same age as me?" He asked tactlessly, but Mido didn't seem to notice in his rage.

"The Deku tree is dead. Apparently his spell is what kept us trapped in the forest."

Link opened his mouth to talk, but closed it, instead turning away for his sneering rival and stomped towards the tunnel of Hyrule field. He had too many questions and this idiot wasn't going to answer any of them.

Mido apparently wasn't happy with the fact that he couldn't complain anymore and shouted accusations at Link as he continued towards the exit.

As he neared the exit Mido finally shouted;

"Where are you going?"

"To find Saria."


End file.
